


I'm Already There

by EmilyJade



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyJade/pseuds/EmilyJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call from back home reminds Gibbs of what he's got waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Already There

Gibbs sighed, toeing off his shoes and dropping his suitcase in the hallway of the motel room. It wasn’t the nicest of places, once white walls tinged yellow with age, an ‘Out of order’ sign covering the rabbit-eared black and white television and a single dusty chair perched in the corner beside the bathroom door.   
“At least the bed’s soft,” he muttered to himself pulling a small battery powered radio from the side pocket of his bag. He switched it on and tossed it on the bed, humming softly as he pulled out his cell phone.

~He called her on the road  
From a lonely, cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time~

He chuckled as he dialed Tony’s number.  
“DiNozzo,” the sleepy voice answered.  
“Hey,” he replied softly, listening intently as he heard the rustling of bed sheets in the background.  
“Jethro! How was the drive?” Tony exclaimed, obviously waking the brown haired baby girl he’d only just tucked into bed.

~And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye~

“Hand her over, Tone,” he whispered, voice breaking, suddenly overwhelmed.

~A little voice came on the phone  
And said~

"Daddy, when you coming home?" questioned the over confident 4 year-old.

~He said the first thing that came to his mind  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there~

“Soon, baby,” he soothed, “but until then, take care of Papa for me.”  
“I will, swear!” Jessie promised, smile evident in her voice.  
“And remember, sweetie, I might not be there with you, but at night if you can’t sleep, close your eyes real tight and pretend I’m there, holding you and it’ll be as if I never went away.”  
“Love you, Daddy,” she yawned and before he could reply the faint slap of phone on skin sounded over the line.

~She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright~

“I miss you, Jethro. I know it’s hard, not being here, but just six more months and you’ll be back.” He pretended not to hear the crack in Tony’s voice, as if that magically made things less difficult and he sighed.  
“Six more months.” He’d been called out to the field office in Bahrain to help train some new agents and unfortunately Tony had to stay in DC. He’d never admit it but he was glad. Schooling was better there for Jessie and overall it was much safer.  
“What you told Jessie, it goes same for me,” Tony continued. “Close your eyes, think of me, I’ll be there.”  
“Mm,” he grunted, one-handedly shucking off his shirt and trousers leaving him in only his boxers and socks.

~Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes~

“Get some sleep, Tony,” he ordered; there was no roughness in his voice though.

~I'm already there~

“Same goes,” Tony sniffed and Jethro’s heart broke a little. “Jethro, I - “  
“Just listen,” he whispered, placing the cell phone beside the radio.

‘Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
Oh I'm already there  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
I'm already there’

He snatched the phone back up and climbed beneath the musty quilt.  
“I love you, Jethro.”  
“You too, Tones, you too.”  
“Goodnight.”  
“M, night,” he grunted, snapped the phone shut, set it on the nightstand and settled further down into the pillows. He should probably shut the radio off, or move it or something but he was too tired to care. He missed his baby girl and he missed his Tony and that was all that mattered.

~Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There~

He smiled as he closed his eye, holding the memories of his lover and his baby close to his chest.  
“Just six more months,” he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
